


our lve is shlav

by ColdToTheBone, ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone), kaleymorelikegayley



Series: Keith’s Guide to Bad Fanfics [1]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friend: hey add a shitload of tags, I’m cryin, Kidnapping?, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Sexyy times, Unwanted masturbation, Vore, bii boh bi is so hot, broganes, each chapter is an experience, its very not serious bls dont kill us, me: ok, preps donnnt intract, s4 spoilers, said is dead, space weed, suicide and cutting mentions, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ColdToTheBone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleymorelikegayley/pseuds/kaleymorelikegayley
Summary: In which a few friends and I procrastinate our homework





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+world).



Hi my name is Takashi Sven Kuron Kuro Ryou Shirogane and I have short ebony black hair with a white tuff (that’s how I got my name) and balck eyes liek my soul and a lot of people tell me I look like Bruce Lee (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have skin. I’m also a pilot wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in Space where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a tight black shirt that professor Coran made me wear. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside the Hogwarts Castle of lions. We were in space so there was n o sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of aliens stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Shiro!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Slav!

“What’s up slav?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
AN: Fangz 2 mytinygayitalianson and jinkoroll 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. We were still in space. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was purple velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather shirt a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and brushed my hair.

My friend, Matt (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flexed his big mascles and flipped his short messy blonde/orange hair and opened his eyes. He put on his anime robes. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Slav yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Slav?” he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Slav walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, the Voltron Show is having a performance” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love TVS They are my favorite act, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u hear my tears


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SCREAMING

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN kALEY GAYlord-FIDGETSPINNER oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the show I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minishirt with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I watched some anime. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Slav was waiting there in front of his spaceship. He was wearing a Galra Girls t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Slav!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Snhiro.” he said back. We walked into his flying black space ship(the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the show. On the way we listened excitedly to Galra Girls and MCR. We both smoked cigarettes and space weed. When we got there, we both hopped out of the ship. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we watched the Voltron Show.

“PEW PEW! said the fake robot(I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“bi boh bi s so fucking hot.” I said to Slav, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Slav looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Slav sensitively and he put all 8 arms around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know bi boh bi and he’s going out Lotor. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Slav. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Bi Boh Bi for their autograph and photos with them. We got Voltron tees.Slav and I crawled back into the space ship , but Slavdidn’t go back into the Castle of Lions, instead he drove theship into……………………… the Galra Territory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m drowning in my tears


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok shiro’s name is churro nut mary su OK! slav IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“SLAV!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Slav didn’t answer but he stopped the flying spaceship and he walked out of it after putting on a space suit. I suited up and walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Shitto?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

slav leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Slav kissed me passionately. slav climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a balmera crystal. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my shoes. Then he put his 8 hands nto my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my buff bara body became all warm and toasty. And then He began to vore me. all of the sudden….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER QUIZNAKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Coran!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffftdhshsj yeah get ready for an 8 chapter spam yall


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson coran swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coran made and Slav and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludicrous fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Slav comforted me. When we went back to the castle coran took us to Professor Rolo and Professor Nyma who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in galra territory” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor numa.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Rolo.

And then Slav shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Coran and Professor Nyma still looked mad but ProfessorRolo said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Slav and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Shiro ?” slav asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boys’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Slav was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by the galra girls. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdjskjdjd


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they say said is dead

Chapter 6.  
AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black tight shirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching bottom with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some food goo with blood instead of water. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with a black mullet and a red cropped jacket. He looked super emo and hot and he had purple eyes. He was the cool part alien guy. a He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Texan accent. He looked exactly like he stepped out of the 80s. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Keith Kogane, although most people call me galra vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Slav came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U!SHIROisn’t a Marie Sue ok he isn’t perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sLAV and I held our 9 pale hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist signs on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Keith. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Slav. I turned and realized he was lookjign at Lance, not me. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Slav We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took off my top. Then I took off my black leather bants and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mouth and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?) He started to swallow me whole and I went in his belly.  
“Oh Slav! Slav” I screamed while getting an orgasm and he vomited me up when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Slav’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Slav pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have space AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out.Slav ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Galra Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Rolo and some other people.

“VAMPIRE GALRA KOGANE YOU MOTHERQUIZNAK!” I yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dyin squirtle


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flaminng ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Slavcame into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“shiro, it’s not what you think!” slav screamed sadly.

My friend Lance McClain smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his luscious locks of beautiful brown hair and opened his blue eyes like the ocean.. He had tan, Cuban skin and was wearing makeup. He still has nightmares about leaving home and she is very haunted and depressed. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Rolo demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Keith, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Slav!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Shiro was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire Galra Kogane(I’m bi) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Lance, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with slav anymore!” said Keith

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into space where I had lost my virginity to slav and then I started to bust into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is a chapter where the POV jumps back and forth and I am cryin


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Slav for cheating on me. I began to cry against the crystal where I did it with slav

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with purple skin and a big metal suit and everything started flying towards me. He looked evil and was a furry and he was wearing all purple but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Lord Zarkon!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Zarcock captured me and I couldn’t run away.

“Fuck you” I shouted at him and tried to get back to my black lion who began attacking him . I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped telling my lion to do it.

“Shiro” he yelled. “Thou must kill Keith by being cloned andd havinf that clone be a weapon!”

I thought about Keith and his sexah eyes and his gothic black mullet and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Slav had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Slav went out with Keith before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Zarkon!” I shouted back.

He gave me a laser gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Slav!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Zarkock got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. "I can use your brain to see what is going on at the castle. And if you doth not kill Keith, then thou know what will happen to Slav!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his space fleet.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Slav came into the woods.

“Slav” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the Castle of Lions together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Zarkon all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Lance, Keith, Slav, Katy (although we call her Pidge now. She looks just like Matt but fun sized and she's in a happy loving relationship with kaley Gaylord-Fidgetspinner.) and Hunk. Only today Slav and Keith were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Slav was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Keith was probably watching a depressing movie like Marley and Me I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my man boobs and tiny matching boxers that said Galra Girls on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not (I am).

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Shiro! Are you OK?” Lance asked in a concerned voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Zarkon came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Keith! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Slav. But if I don’t kill Keith, then Zarcok, will fucking kill Slav!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Slav jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Slav started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Coran walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. “Shiro , Slav has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryin


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma friend mytinygayitalian 4 helping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrified! Lance tried to comfort me but I told him to fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Coran chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black tight shirt. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Rolo was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Lotor was masturbating to it! They were sitting in their spaceships.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Keithran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Rolo and Lotor, pointing his knife. I took my gun and shot rolo and Lotor a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Coran ran in. “Shiro, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Rolo and Lotor and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hunk ran outside with some cookies, and said, "everyone ,we need to talk."

“What do you know, Hunk? You’re just a fat comic-relief character!”

“I MAY BE FAT….” Hunk paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A GENIUS ENGINEER, THE VOICE OF REASON, A GOOD FRIEND, AND A SATANIST”

“This cannot be.”Rolo said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Coran's wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

lotor held up the camera triumphantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Lotor said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his princely robe.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hunk said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his batch of cookies in the air. Then he swooped in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Rolo asked, in a little afraid voice , because it meant hunk was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE SHAY, AND SHAY IS FRIENDS WITH SHIRO!”


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stop flaming ok honk is a pedo to a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 address the issue! how do u know rolo iast christian plus hunk isn’t really in luv wth Shiro dat was someone else k!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Slave had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Rolo and Lotwhore were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedophiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs at a school with lots of hot gurlz. Coran had confiscated the video camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hunk came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses, looking nervous.

“Shitro I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, holding the roses.

“Whats up.” I told him. “If you want love advice for shay i cant fucking give it. Take those roses and go” I snapped.

“No Shiro.”Hunk says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had bought shay pink roses, which seemed more fitting for Allura.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t" I replied. “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Rolo and Lotor.” Who MASTURB8ED (c is that spelled wrong) to it, he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now where the fuck?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could see nothing.

“You see, Shiro,” Coran said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 see what is in the flames(HAHA U REVIEWERS FLAMES GEDDIT) u must find yourself 1st, okay?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Hunk yelled. Coran looked shocked. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hank stormed off back into his bed. “Youre a liar, prof Coran”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather jacket that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, dude.” Pidge said sadly. “Thanks. you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Rolo and Lontwhore couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Care of Magical Spac e Creatures. He looked all depressed because slav had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Slav and also he hadnt seeen lance. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an equally sad way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Keith had beautiful purple gothic eyes so much like Slavs. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Nyma who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire Galra you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Slav !” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS Hunk but it was Vampire Galra. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SKIN IS BECOMING PERPLE” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did youknow?”

“I saw it! And my ears turned bac into furry ones!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have galra features anymore!” I shouted.

“I dont bc Pidge changed it into normal for me and I always cover any blotches up with my outfits .” he said back. “Anyway my body hurt and started turning again! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Slav………….Zarcock has him in bondage!”

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 KATH AND KALEY MY GOFFIX BLOOD BUDS WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY kATH DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMING WHAT IS EVEN IVE NEVER READ MY IMMORTAL


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 AN: kaley thanks 4 helpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of hayley kiyoko but dat girl is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Coran . We were so scared.

“Coran Coran the Gorgeous man!” we both yelled. Coran came there.

“What is it that you want now you naughty children?” he asked angrily.

“Zarcock has Slave!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Slav!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Zarkon does to Slav. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Shiro.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyways. All his talk about alternate realities drives me crazy” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Slavb!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He went to the red lion and used pidge's gps shit. Then…… suddenly we were in Galra headquarters where Zarkon kept Slav!

We ran in with our bayards out just as we heard a croon voice say. “...then perish!” It was……………………………….. Zarkon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deceased


	14. Chapter 14

N: fuk off PREPZ ok! Kawey thanks4 hewping again. im sowwy i couwdnt update but I had 2 go 2 da hospital where i died then came back to wife. PS im nut updating until u giv me 10 good weviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

  
We ran to where Zarcunt was. It turned out that he wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Sven was. Slavwas there crying tears of blood. All 8 of his awms were tied up. Haggar was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Haggar.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” she shouted as we started shooting her with the gun zarkon gave me. Then suddenly she looked at me ands he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. “ShiroIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” she said. (in dis she is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked. ”Shuro I love you will you have sex with me?” asked hagger. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” she screamed. sHe started screaming and running around. Then she fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

“Haggar love what art thou doing?” called Lord Zarcock. Then…… he started cuming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our lions and we flew to the c astle We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Slav taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other bois and preps here except for Lance , because he’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered slave.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Rolo and Lotwhore took a video of me naked. Vampire likes me and now even Haggar is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok slav! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory shiro isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty and kidnapped him like a damsel in distress) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can’t have nice things


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~AN: stop trolling ok! btw u suck from now on evry time sum1 is mean me im gona die and cum back 2 life again! fangz 2 kale and calf for hewping!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Shiwo Shiro!” shouted Slav sadly. “No, pwease, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Slav and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black pepe watch and noticed it was time to go to AstroBiowogy cwass.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did som e advanced AstroBiology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Slav!

“Shitro I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I don't care what those fucker preps and posers think. Ur the most beautiful gay in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “All Star” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Axca was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, axca, Narti, ezor and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Slavs’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Lotion shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked together. Then I saw a poster saying that galra girls would have a concert in the castle right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryinnn


	16. Chapter 16

AN: you kno wat? shut up ok! prove 2 me ur nut prepz! Kawey u suk u fuken binch gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Kawey wtf u bitch ur supposed to do dis! BTW fangz 2 jinkoroll 4 teaching me japanese!   
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
We ran happily to the Castle of Wions. There we saw the stage where the voltron show had played. We ran in happily. Gays in space were there playing ‘i don't need no span (space man)’. I was so fucking happy! The singer looked even sexier than they did in da pictures. Even Slav thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for each other. I was wearing a black leather shirt  and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Slav was wearing a black baggy pants. Anyway, we started moshing to “i don't need no span (space man). We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, The main singer pulled off their mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Zarcock and the Galra fleet!   
“Wtf Slave i'm not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if it's Gays in space and  u know how much I like them”   
“What cause we…you know…” he fidgeted uncomfortable because guys don’t like to talk about you-know-what, including me because i am a hot man.   
“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.   
“We won’t do that again.” slav promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christian or what now?”   
“NO.” he muttered loudly.   
“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shouted angrily.   
“Churro! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘A world without Narti is black’ by Galra girls to me.   
I was fwattered because that’s not even a single, he had memowized the wyrics just fow me!   
“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched for a while and I went up to my room.   
Matt was standing there. “Hajimemeashite dude.” he said happily (he speaks Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Kaley Gaylord-FidgetSpinner that fuckin nerd loser got kicked out.” (an: KAWEY U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)   
“It serves that fuking binch right.” I laughed angrily.   
Well anyway we were feeling all depressed. We watched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Kawey will die too.” I said.   
“Kawai.” Mat shook his head energetically lethargically. “Oh yeah I have a confession after she got kicked out i vored her.”   
“Kawai.” I commented happily . We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.   
“OH HEY BTW, im going to a concert with Slav tonight in Altea with Gays in Space” I said. “ I need to wear like da macho-est outfit EVer.”   
Matt Nodded in a way that made it seem as if he was having a violent seizure. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”   
“In Space Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my special Space Hot Topic Loyalty card.   
“No.” My head snapped up.   
‘WHAT?” my mechanic arm spun in a 360 degree motion violently without worning, causing sevewal objets etre knocked off le bureau. I could not believe it. “Matt are u a PREP OwO?”   
“NOOOO!NOOOO!” he laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near here that’s all uWu .”   
“Who told u about them?” I asked sure it would be Slave or Briidge or Queef Colgate. Or me.

“Co0lran.” he said. “Let me just use the zipline to get to my space”   
“OMFFG Coran?” I asked quietly.   
“Yah I saw the map for the planet on his desk.” he told me. “Come on let’s go.”   
We were going in a few punk goff stores ESPECIALLY for the concerts in Altea. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN EZOR EXCEPT NOT BeCAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”   
“Da real goffs?” Me and Matt asked.   
“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers there are in this town man! Yesterday lotion and Yolo tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I didn’t even kno they had a camewa.”   
“OMFG NO THEY'RE GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black suit that was very low-cut with a huge slit.   
“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.   
“Yeah it looks totally hot.” Matt said gayly in a gay way.

“You know what I am gonna give it to you free cause u look really hot in that outfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.   
“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s Takashi Kuron Kuro Sven Ryou SHIROgane what’s yours?”   
“Sal from Vrepit Sal’s emo store.” He said and ran a hand through his furry purple hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”   
“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Slav you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hunk flew in on his yewwow wion wooking wowwied. “OMFG Shiwo U NEED To GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I said stop flaming ya str8y! if ur a str8 prep donut read it! You can tell whether ur a prep or not by taking a quiz on the internet. if ur not then ur cool. if you are then I WONT HESITATE BITCH! P.S. Kale isn’t really a loser. Kawey blease help me i promise to give u back ur hawey kiyoko poster.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sal gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said he would help us with cooking and makeup if we wanted bc he was really into food and fashion and stuff. (hes bisexual). Hunk kept shooting at us to come back 2 Hogwarts instead of going to the dangerous concert. “WTF Hunk?” I shouted angrily. “You know i can handle mysewf.” Well anyway Pidge, Matt, Lance, and Keith came. Hunk went away angrily but then came back.  
“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” Kawey gaylord-fidgetspinner said.  
“Yah but not as kawaii as your girlfriend.” I answered sadly cause Pidge’s really pretty and everything.” She was wearing clothes..(edited)  
So are u going 2 da concert with Slav?” she asked.  
“Yah.” I said happily.  
“I’m going with my girlfriend.” Pidge answered happily. Well anyway Slav and Pidge and the others came. Slav was wearing a black leather pants, a gothic black t-shirt and black Vans he got from the Warped tower. Lance was going 2 the concert with Keith. It turned out keith was kidnapped at birth and his real family were galra. His dad died and he never met his mom but its okay because his birthday was today and he is a beautiful. He was wearing his red cropped jacket, black jeans, and his shoes. He had put red streaks in his already jet black hair to make him look more emo. Well anyway we vrepit sall went to Slav’s space ship. We did space weed, drugs and crackers. Slab and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.  
Exor was da sexiest gurl eva! sHe looked even sexier then she did in posters. sHe had a long red alien lizard thing from her that looked cute as hell. She was really fit and she had an amazing cute smile despite being toadally emo and goff and evil except before she converted to the resistance side . We moshed 2 “I don't need no span (space man” and some other songs. Suddenly Some backstage dancers pulled off their masks. So did the other dancer membrz. I gasped. It was an ugly preppy man with purple fur and weapons and the black lion bayard.. Everyone ran away but me and slave and fridge and hanky and pants and quiche and allura. Slav and I came. It was…….Zarkon and the Galra empire!  
“U moronic idiot paladins!” he shouted angstily. “Shiro, I told you to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Slav!”  
“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.  
Suddenly a gothic old man with a dashing stache flew the castle in. He had luscious orange locks and was wearing a cape like he came out of some 80s anime or something.He shot at zarkon who had little weapons and Zarcock ran away. It was…………………………………CORAN!

**Author's Note:**

> cryin


End file.
